An Assassin's Tale
by Despoina
Summary: This is a tale of two assassins; one whom wished to be loved and one whom had no one left to love. "Looking back, I realized I never knew you at all.. and I never loved you." "..Hn, then when will you?"


**An Assassin's Tale**

…**_Despoina_**

_Disclaimer: This would be my plot in Naruto if I own it._

--

**Prologue**

This is a tale of two assassins; one whom wished to be loved and one whom had no one left to love. Such romance between two dark figures was unspoken of and unheard of, one that was forbidden and looked down upon. It was shrouded in secrecy and soon, such a tale between two lovers became a myth, a legend. A story like mine should never be told; it would only disturb the faint heart and crumble the strongest men to their knees. But a story with such intensity will only burn my soul, igniting it. Burning until my soul became gray ashes. It would wilt away from isolation, and the magic faded away. Such a story, of mine, should only be told by me. I am its owner and master, one who knows only the truth. Here lies a tale of everlasting love, and of tragic loss. This, is my tale.

--

**Chapter One**

It was late spring, when the Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom and the air a bit warmer, did he return. Walking with his head held high and basking in all his glory for defeating one of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru. Not once did he show guilt or remorse for the ones lost, their names engraved on the memorial as fallen heroes.

She once thought that heroes could never die, they were the ones that saved the day and live happily ever after with the damsel in distress; but now, she knew that real heroes would never live on. They die for what they believed in. She knew one such hero; one who died for what he believed in, one whom she'll never forget, one whom she could've loved if given the time or chance. But her hero didn't have time and he would never be able to walk the streets of Konoha – their beloved village – anymore, not like the man in front of her was doing. Dark onyx eyes focused on her and she returned the gaze evenly. She saw his lips move to form his familiar smirk before he uttered her name.

Once upon a time, that would've brought her to her knees and her heart to speed faster; but that once upon a time became 'the end'. No longer did her palms become clammy or her face become flush because of him. Her fairytale had shattered and she was no longer that same 'princess' waiting for her prince. She'd become her own prince and when he never came back, she saved herself. Watching patiently, her hold on his eyes never wavered as he made his way ever so painfully slow to her. "Sakura." he greeted with his usual blank face and she returned the favor. "Uchiha-san, welcome back." This was not his home, not since he ran away 5 years ago, only a place for him to stay and she made sure her tone stated so.

Turning to walk away, she felt his hands go around her wrists holding her in place. Suddenly, all eyes seemed to focus on her. "I have fulfilled my goal." Nodding, Sakura broke contact and continued on her way as if nothing particularly special had happened. "Are you not happy that I am back?" This stopped Sakura in her tracks for, if not a minute, a second. "I am sure everyone is thrilled." Resuming her actions, Sakura never looked back.

--

Staring blankly at the red oak door before her, Sakura gave a sigh and unlocked the door. Every time she walked through these doors, she felt as if she was thrown back in time, a time when everything felt right. Her first move was to take a walk around the house, never mind the phone ringing or the shades closed, it has become an everyday ritual. Walls and walls of pictures adorned the small apartment, beautifully framed in a mix of colors: mahogany, red oak, golden with a few lingering plastic black ones. She briefly skimmed the framed memories lined on the walls. Her real destination was in a room upstairs. Tiny feet climbed up the spiral staircase and she found herself face to face with another closed door of red oak.

This was her sanctuary whenever she needed time to think, or just to be in the comfort of memories of _him_. She made her way into her office and sat behind the rich mahogany desk, in a leather black chair. Her gaze instantly fell on her most prized possession, a photo of _him_. Rich brown hair that fell loose on to the contrasting white sheets and a face void of any worries. The bloodline of his family, pale lilac eyes was closed and he slept peacefully with his lips curled into a small smile. Hyuuga Neji, her lover for a brief, but joyous, year. She nearly jumped out of her chair when a doorbell ringing echoed in her apartment. It felt so empty now that it was only her.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke is back."

Her eyes warmed at the sight of her two boys in front of her, one adorning the traditional Jounin uniform and the other in a ridiculous orange robe. "I know. Come on in." She closed the door softly behind her and went to the kitchen to bring out some tea. It was times like these that she was grateful for Neji's obsession for some good tea. He had greatly influenced her and her cupboards stocked knee high with tea. After a minute or so, she took the beverage out to her guests.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, confused and a bit suspicious.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura gave a glare. "I passed by the gates today and Uchiha-san was on his way to see you." Scratching his head in embarrassment, Naruto showed his signature smile. Glancing up at the clock near the entrance, Sakura got up and into the kitchen with her empty cup in hand.

"I have an appointment today, if you would like to stay then you may. If not, lock the door afterwards when you leave." The door closed behind her and her footsteps faded away. "It's that time again, isn't it?" Naruto asked, his oceanic eyes focused intently on his still full cup. Sighing, Naruto got up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was no hidden fact of where the pink-hair girl was heading to. Everyone knew that at 11:11, she would make her way to the memorial, dropping everything she'd been doing. "This isn't healthy, Kakashi. She needs to move on, she's destroying her life."

The copy-nin looked up, his cup now empty, and replied. "She isn't destroying her life, Naruto. She's just living in the past." A knowing look appeared on the current Hokage's face and he gave a comforting pat. "I understand, Kakashi-sensei but am I wrong for wanting her to live in the present?"

--

The grass brushed against her ankles in a careless manner as a breeze rustled her hair and blocked her view.

"Neji-kun," she whispered, "I miss you."


End file.
